The Vision
by Monica636
Summary: "I quickly looked at Edward, terrified. We just saw his future. In the vision he was going to kill Bella!" Read to know further...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am going to write twilight story from Alice's point of view.I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

 _ **Twilight**_

 _ **It was a normal day at forks. I was sitting in school cafeteria with my sister and everyone was talking about the new addition to our school.**_

 _ **She was the new shiny object, which seems to attract others. She seemed normal enough to me though. She was beautiful for a human,Only her dressing sense was not very good.**_

 _ **I heard Rosalie murmur something about her perfection, maybe she was offended a usually likes to be center of attraction.**_

 _ **I was then focused on Jasper, who seems to be a bit tensed due to the new girl's arrival. It was then I realized that the girl smells so mouth watering.**_

 _ **I quickly looked for the future vision and was relived seeing that he will not do any such bad thing.**_

 _ **It was then, when Edward kicked jasper under the quickly recovered himself. Edward must have heard what he was thinking.**_

 _ **Jasper looked ashamed of himself. "you were'nt going to do anything" I assured it was true, that's what I saw in the vision.**_

 _ **It was then I looked at Edward who was staring at the new seemed a bit pissed off. I kicked him under the quickly recovered himself."what happened?" I asked whispering with vampire speed, which no human can hear or we talk it was hardly anyone can notice."I can't read her mind?" he replied.**_

 _ **That confused me how was that possible?**_

 _ **He was able to read everybody's mind. why not her's?**_

 _ **Was something wrong with that girl?**_

 _ **Twilight**_

 _ **New moon**_

 _ **Eclipse**_

 _ **BDP 1**_

 _ **BDP 2**_

 _ **A/N: let me know what you think and if any suggestions or request you can PM me or review.**_

 _ **Review if you want me to continue!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter - 1**_

I was in the house working on my designs usually a time pass for me. If I want I can finish it with just a blink of an eye but no I like to do it with human pace. While I was working, I got a vision.

'A guy with blonde hair and pale skin was standing down stairs and was worried, I doesn't need to replay it as I for one already knew that it was Jasper. But why was he worried?'

"I don't know" I heard Edward say and chuckle. 'shut up and get out of my head Edward' I thought while shouting at him. It really gets annoying some times. " I can't help it sorry" he said again. I know how to get you on track. I started thinking about Jane and her fantacies about Edward. "Gee Alice stop it!" he said annoyed. 'so get out of my head now!' I shouted while thinking. "ok fine! I am going out in the woods do tell if anyone asks" he said 'sure thing' I thought practically rolling my eyes.

I winded up my work in a split second and ran off downstairs. A smile came on my face when I saw Jasper standing right there near the stairs behind the window. I went near him and hugged him from back. "hey I know you would be needing me" I said. I heard him chuckle. I moved back and he turned looking at me now. Sometimes I just wonder what if I had not found him, how my life would be. oh god I can't even imagine that!

He smiled "you know I will never get off of you" he said while leaning in. "I know" I said with a smile. We kissed for a small second. His lips felt so good on mine. "I love you" he said "I love you too" I said.

I got a vision then.

'I was in the woods. I heard something and went towards the direction from where the voice came. I just heard a whisper nothing else. I couldn't even recongnize if it was a girl's voice or a male voice. But I followed anyway. I was soon met with a pair of brown eyes and that was all'

I gasped. "what happened?" Jasper asked. "what did you see?" he continued "are you alright?" he asked with concerned filled eyes. "yes don't worry I am fine Jasper. It was only a vision. But.." I was cut off when Carlile came into view. He came in and Esme hugged him and kissed him. After a moment Rose and Emmet also came into the house.

After a brief second thier attention was drifted towards us. Aparently they understood the tension between us. "what happened?" Carlile asked. "Alice got a vision." Jasper said worried. For the first time he was un certain of someone's feelings.

I too was confused regarding the vision. "can you tell us Alice?" Carlile asked I nodded. Carlile gestured everyone to sit down.

Once everyone was seated in thier respective places, I strated speaking. "In the vision I was in the woods, it was blured so I can't identify the place. I heard a voice, a strange whisper. It was so slow that I can't even recongnize that weather it was a male voice or a female one. I just followed it and then I saw a pair of brown eyes." I said.

"so that's it?" Emmett asked I nodded. "hmm but who was that person with brown eyes?" Carlile asked. "I don't know, I didn't see a figure but I only saw dark brown eyes." I stated. "Alice how did you feel. I mean your emotions were all messed up. I was not able to sense it." Jasper said. "I know, I was confused too. I don't know if it was good or bad and most of all I don't have any clue as to who that person could be related to." I said explaining.

"I can understand" Esme said giving a motherly smile. I smiled back. "I guess the only thing we can do is wait. Wait for some other vision so that we can get some clue." Carlile said. I nodded. They went out then leaving me and Jasper alone.

"I don't know Jasper. I don't know that whatever I have seen. It is good for us or not." I said un certain again. I suddenly felt inner peace. "everything will be ok. Its just a matter of time. As we all know visions are not certain it can change in brief second of time." Jasper said assuring me. I nodded.

But somewhere deep I knew that this is going to be a long story...

 **A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, fav/ followed.**

 **Read and review**

 **Review people if you want me to continue...**


End file.
